Cuando de tres se trata
by Mentes Perversas
Summary: Su relación era complicada, compleja y por demás sorprendente... Es que no era de creerse que tres naciones como lo eran Estados Unidos, México y Rusia convivieran de aquella manera.
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenecen, y México es de y para los mexicanos.

Tamat: Mmmm mi mente se puso medio perversilla y dio origen a esto mi primer fic que publico de esta serie. Agradezcan a Myobi por que ella publica mis historias. (Myobi* no tienen por qué agradecer)

* * *

-¿Quieres una declaración de guerra? Muy bien eso es lo que tendrás...-

Medio mundo -literalmente- había dejado de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo al escuchar las palabras del americano, quien en ese preciso momento se encontraba mirando amenazadoramente al soviético y le picaba el pecho con el dedo, el ruso solo lo miraba con su sempiterna sonrisa y la característica aura que no pronosticaba nada bueno.

El baile que había organizado Austria para celebrar el aniversario de las naciones unidas podía ya irse a la mierda por que la superpotencia mundial no estaba de humor y se jodió al primero que vio -que casualmente decía, odiaba mas- Y todo en el centro de la pista de baile...

Los más cercanos comenzaron a alejarse, cuidando de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco y mientras la música comenzaba a tener un ritmo mas al estilo de la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven.  
Alemania decidió que si nadie intervenía esto podría terminar muy mal, así que dejando a un Veneciano temblando se encamino hacia ellos.

-¡Hey! gringo- Venezuela se había logrado colar entre ambos gigantes retirando de un manotazo el brazo del rubio siseando algo que nadie que no fueran ellos tres pudieran escuchar, a lo que el americano solo entrecerró los ojos y contestó algo que nuevamente nadie pudo escuchar.

Ludwig se quedó a mitad del camino y observó con ojo critico como se suscitaban los hechos, preparándose para interferir en el momento adecuado, parecía que no era el único con aquella idea ya que Inglaterra, Japón y China también estaban atentos a lo que sucedía.

Cuando la poca tranquilidad que quedaba fue rota por el sonido estridente de la mano de la latina golpeando la mejilla del norteamericano.

La exclamación de sorpresa general no se hizo esperar y en segundos todo se volvió caótico. Alemania había corrido a sujetar fuertemente por la espalda a Estados Unidos colocando sus brazos debajo de los del otro pasándolos a su nuca y aplicando la presión necesaria para tirarlo si hacia falta.  
Venezuela había sido contenida por Colombia que era la única capaz de atreverse a sujetarla.  
Arthur que había sido el mas rápido, yacía en el piso con el labio roto cortesía de Argentina quien lo había golpeado por acercarse demasiado a su hermana, Japón y China se encontraban en posición de combate uno frente a otro mirándose fijamente esperando algún movimiento del contrario para comenzar y Cuba junto con Corea del Norte sostenían cada uno un hombro de Iván que no se había movido ni un ápice, pero sostenía fuertemente su tubería.

-Lo mejor sera que todos nos calmemos, esto es un baile- Luciano habló saliendo de entre los latinos que se habían mantenido fuera de la pelea pero demasiado cerca de ella.  
Miró a sus hermanos quienes comenzaron a alejarse soltando uno que otro improperio contra Alfred y giró para dar una mirada a los rubios suspirando entre molestos y resignados, saco su celular y marcó esperando a que le contestaran.

Ludwig todavía mantenía sujeto al americano y Arthur ya de pie se limpiaba la herida.

-¡Hey hermano!-

El trío observo al moreno quien platicaba amenamente y les veía de reojo de vez en cuando, el alemán se había dignado a soltar -más inconscientemente que otra cosa- al americano, más pendiente del latino y su extraño comportamiento, cuando este se acercó a ellos, tendiéndole su móvil a Alfred quien le miró perplejo, para después de cinco segundos y con una fulminadora mirada tomar el aparato y llevárselo al oído.

-He...hello-

Ni bien pasaron quince segundos Alfred tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y sus ojos se habían iluminado cual niño en juguetería.

-It's ok...all rigth?...fine...but...nononohealsowillgowhitmeIpro misenotfight...-

Arthur y Ludwig se debatían entre el asombro y la curiosidad, que si bien no era difícil distraer al rubio cuando se trataba de Rusia, la cosa era prácticamente imposible.

-I love so much-

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja le entregó el teléfono al cubano antes de dirigirse hasta el albino y susurrarle algo al oído quien asintió con la cabeza, para que ambos caminaran a la salida dejando a más de uno pensando ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?.

* * *

Si, lo sé, deje cabos sueltos y con la duda a quien sea que leyera esto, peeero lo hice adrede para que lean el próximo capi XD No se cuantos capítulos se lleve esta historia ni cada cuando será cada actualización... todo depende de cuanto me presione Myobi (créeme que te joderé hasta en tus sueños XDDD), que me imagino será bastante, aunque planeo un capi cada semana... no prometo nada (no te preocupes tami te joderé para que publiques).


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, es mas ni la cuenta es totalmente mia, esto es un cincuenta/cincuenta con Myobi.

Agradezco a Myobi que sirve de intermediaria entre la página y yo. XD

Segundo capitulo. Realmente disfrute escribiéndolo!

* * *

-BLOODY HELL-

El grito alerto a más de uno y algunos corrieron despavoridos lejos de la oficina del jefe a penas y verlo con aquella cara que no auguraba nada bueno.  
Arthur tomó su saco y fue al aeropuerto dispuesto a tomar el primer vuelo rumbo a Nueva York deteniéndose a mitad del camino, porque, bueno, era algo exagerado ir hasta América por un maldito niño que no le preocupaba en lo mas mínimo, pero... tenía una semana... UNA bloody semana sin saber nada del mocoso y eso le estaba destrozando los nervios.

Desde que había salido de la fiesta seguido de Rusia, supo que algo no estaba bien, pero esos fucking latinos habían logrado bloquearle el camino y no solo a él, si no a todo aquel que hubiera querido abandonar la fiesta.

Algo estaba ocurriendo y a pesar de que, por suerte, no había anuncio alguno de una guerra entre los dos países, ni siquiera de nuevas hostilidades, le preocupaba el hecho de que Alfred no le contestara ninguna de las llamadas que le hiciera desde ese día.

Alemania también estaba preocupado, según sus informes Iván tampoco aparecía; y como los malditos rusos no tenían tan buenas relaciones con su gobierno la única respuesta que pudo sacarles fue un "El señor Rusia se encuentra de vacaciones por tiempo indefinido, en cuanto se presente le informaremos de su llamada."

Sacó su celular y por vez cuatro mil quinientas noventa y siete marcó al número personal de América y por vez cuatro mil quinientas noventa y siete este lo mandó a buzón.

-STUPID GIT-

Las personas a su alrededor, lo miraron confundidos murmurando un par de cosas antes de ser fusilados por su mirada. No estaba de humor, y que estuviera rodeado de chismosos solo lo exacerbaba, respiró un par de veces para calmarse, miro el teléfono en su mano por unos instantes antes de marcar a la oficina americana y dejar un recado a la secretaria en turno, acto seguido hizo lo mismo con la oficina en Rusia, para rematar con una llamada a Alemania, Japón, Italia, Francia y por poco se olvidaba de Canadá!.

-Mañana en Winmester G-8 a las diez-

No dijo nada mas y tampoco fue muy necesario, la mayoría ya sabía a que venía el extraño y por demás irritante comportamiento de ingles.

Sabía que no debía estar de vacaciones, pero hey, que se merecía un descanso de vez en cuando.

Se estiró un poco más en la cama, sintiendo el calor de los otros dos cuerpos uno a cada lado.

-Alex...- murmuró medio dormido el americano mientras lo giraba y aferraba de la cintura acercándolo más a él de tal modo que podía sentir la respiración del rubio en su cuello; por inercia ¿Por qué no era la primera vez que esto sucedía? el europeo entrelazaba las piernas de ambos mientras hundía la nariz en el cabello de su nuca balbuceando algunas palabras en ruso.

Gimió quedamente sin siquiera notarlo removiéndose un poco, logrando que ambos extranjeros sonrieran más dormidos que despiertos, sintiendo como de pronto ambos comenzaban a acomodarse mejor y besar el pedazo de piel más cercano a ellos, explorándolo aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Mmmm-

Iván se pegó más a él haciéndole notar que se encontraba más que feliz aquella mañana y Alfred que se encontraba en la misma situación, movió sus caderas friccionando su miembro con el propio, ahora si, logrando arrancarle un gemido que se ahogo con un beso que lo tomó por sorpresa, pero correspondió gustoso, dejándose hacer por aquel par lo que quisieran, y así paso la mañana y parte de la tarde.

Canadá mientras tanto trataba con ahínco de localizar a su hermano, sabía que estaba con Alejandro e Iván, porque él sabía el tipo de relación que tenían aquellos tres desde hace un par de meses y aunque le perturbaba un poco, nunca había visto tan feliz a su hermano.

-Tengo hambre- boca abajo y con la cabeza bajo la almohada el moreno se debatía entre levantarse de la cama o no.

-Pediré algo de comer-

La mano del estadounidense acarició con ligereza su espalda mientras tomaba el teléfono para marcar servicio a la habitación.

-Ni se te ocurra ordenar solo hamburguesas-

Se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, conteniendo un gemido de dolor por el brusco movimiento, mordiéndose el labio para no gritar y mirando molesto al gringo, este le miró inflando las mejillas como niño pequeño y estaba a punto de replicar cuando sintió como alguien le arrebataba el teléfono para girarse y toparse con el europeo quien ya se encontraba pidiendo algo decente y sin mirarles se metió al baño.

-What?-

Frunció el seño molesto y volvió a girar la cabeza en clara actitud de "¡Hizo algo malo, dile algo!" a lo que el otro solo se encogió de hombros y se volvió a acomodar en la cama con cuidado y trató de volver a dormir... cosa inútil ya que enseguida sintió como Alfred empezaba a colar las manos entre la sabana.

-Alfred mmmh-

Aunque era una queja tenía mas tintes de gemido que prefirió dejar de hablar y cerrar los ojos olvidándose de todo y correspondiendo las caricias del norteamericano hasta que el sonido de su teléfono lo distrajo.

-aaa...Al...fred... mmmgg... tengo...Aaaah...-

Con la respiración entrecortada, la cabeza embotada y las extremidades entumecidas, consecuencias del post-orgasmo, tomo el teléfono y contestó sin siquiera fijarse quien llamaba.

-Diga-

Parpadeó al escuchar la voz del canadiense saludándolo y después de una breve charla y una disculpa pidió hablar con su hermano quien en ese momento tenía aquella sonrisa que tanto le disgustaba, pero que de alguna forma lo hacia estremecerse, le pasó el celular indicándole que era su hermano, mirando al ruso salir del baño y acercándose lentamente solo con una toalla sobre los hombros y el cabello aun goteando.

-Teper' moya ochered'- Le ronroneó en el oído provocándole un escalofrío cuando comenzó a descender lentamente repartiendo besos por el cuello y pecho, haciéndole olvidar por completo del ojiazul.

-¿Where?-

-Winmenster, mañana a las diez hora de Londres- le contestó un poco cohibido por los ruidos que se lograban escuchar del otro lado, preguntándose como demonios Alfred no se sentía ni un poco incómodo. -Brother... yo...- no tuvo el valor de terminar la frase al escuchar un fuerte jadeo y realmente no quería saber de quién, así que aún a pesar de estar totalmente rojo se despidió lo más educadamente posible y colgó.

Alfred que también se había perdido entre los sonidos, pero por otros motivos decidió que si quería llegar mañana a la junta debía tomar un vuelo durante la noche, así que aprovecharía las horas que le quedaban. Apagando ahora también el celular del mexicano y dejándolo olvidado como había pasado con el suyo y el del ruso.

* * *

Lime, lime everywhere!  
Gracias a las personitas que dejaron reviews y como se habrán dado cuenta esto sera 100% yaoi, respecto a la cantidad de capítulos... planeo que sean unos, no se 13 caps valla que no sera algo con mucho trasfondo solo estos tres dándose amor y las reacciones de los demás países.

Teper' moya ochered'= Es mi turno.

Criticas, amenazas y comentarios son bien recibidos

Ok el cap completo  
Ahora Soy libre! Ok no XD

(Myobi: disculpen la tardanza en subir el capi que me mandó Tamat, llegó a mis manos em viernes por la noche el cual corregí de inmediato. Aunque bueno siento que se me pasaron algunas faltas, de ahí a zzz ya que trabajo los fines de semana, y sáb. y domingo llegando del job me perdía en otras cosas, una disculpa de antemano. Con el fic de escocia x reader, para el seg. capi publicaré la primera versión que tenía y la nueva versión COMPLETAMENTE distinta a la que habrá en FF se subirá al livejournal, link en el perfil.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Tamat**: Antes que nada lamento la tardanza, pero entre la mudanza, viajar de Puebla al DF y de regreso, el trabajo y el que aún en estas fechas no tengo Internet en casa... no había podido escribir a gusto...

Declaimer: Himaruya es un genio los personajes les pertenecen a él, excepto los latinos esos son del fandom :)

Agradecimientos: A tod(o/a)s y cada uno de los que han leído el fic y a los que dejaron reviews se les agradece más (empezamos las preferencias jaja)

* * *

Alternaba su mirada del americano al ruso... algo estaba fuera de lugar, por que esas sonrisas cómplices no auguraban nada bueno... y para ser sinceros lo ponían nervioso. Aún así no poda dejar de observar como interaccionaban (_*nota de Myo: la puta RAE dice que la palabra interactuaban no es válida, estos tipos ya no saben que poner_) ambas naciones, olvidándose por completo de la junta que Arthur había adelantado dos semanas por pura paranoia.

-Se les anexara una gráfica con el bla bla bla...-

No podría centrar su atención en el inglés por mas que hubiera querido, por que América y Rusia se mandaban ese tipo de miradas cómplices que solo compartían los amantes y que él no podía ignorar.

Una parte de él siempre tuvo presente la tensión sexual que había entre ellos y la parte mas morbosa de su mente le advirtió que algo así podía pasar.

-France ¿hay algo que te moleste al respecto?-  
Parpadeó un par de veces al darse cuenta que el inglés se refería a él.

-Pardon chère, tu deslumbrante belleza impide que pueda pensar en otra cosa que no sea tú y moi...-

-¡Hijo de puta!-

Un golpe seco contra la puerta hizo levantarse a todos en la sala, mas por lo conocida que era aquella voz.

-Fratello-

Veneciano había sido el primero en salir corriendo al pasillo para toparse a su hermano encima de otra persona que por la posición no pudo reconocer, el puño que sostenía momentos antes en el aire descendió rápidamente al rostro del contrario.

No supo en que momento se vio rebasado por los demás, hasta que Alemania sujeto al castaño el cual se resistía y soltaba todos los improperios que se conocía en italiano mientras que el ruso ayudaba a la otra persona a ponerse de pie.

-¡¿What the hell this it?!. Alex are you okey?!-

Tanto el inglés como el americano hablaron al latino que se limpiaba la comisura del labio ante la mirada confundida del G-8, su camisa blanca ligeramente abierta dejando ver una marca roja en el cuello que se cubrió rápidamente.

-Mon Dieu- Francia abrió grandemente los ojos sorprendido, mirando del italiano mayor al latino que tenía la atención absoluta de todos y observaba de reojo al ruso y americano que se encontraban bastante más cerca de lo normal. Su mente hizo click al momento de que todas las piezas se ensamblaron perfectamente.

Caminó abriéndose paso entre sus homólogos sujetando la mano del mexicano y arrastrándolo hacia el elevador el cual milagrosamente abría sus puertas y por obra de una entidad divina cerraba en cuanto el moreno estuvo dentro. Las demás naciones no reaccionaron a tiempo, solo se quedaron ahí paradas preguntándose ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?.

En cuanto bajaron del elevador el rubio prácticamente lo  
arrojó a un taxi y subiéndose después le ordenó al conductor que los llevara a la estación de trenes lo más rápido posible.

-¡¿Pero que mierda crees que haces?!-

La pregunta venía acompañada de un toque de reclamo.

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte chère-

Francia no se inmuto ni un poco por la mirada que le mando

-No sé de que chingados hablas...-

-Podemos fingir que no pasa nada Alexander, pero esto tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz... ¿Qué crees que opinen los demás?-

El moreno se acomodo en su lugar un poco incomodo con la sonrisa que le dirigía el galo.

-No voy a juzgarte mon ami- pasó su mano por su cabello peinándose un poco y observando por la ventana del taxi -te hablo por experiencia propia, este juego en el que estás, aunque gratificante es peligroso, mas si los involucrados son el garçon y Russie-

Dios salve a la reina se escucho fuerte y claro mientras el galo suspiraba dramático y sacaba su celular poniendo el altavoz.

-Allô Lapin- el tono que usó fue el de "acabo de salirme con la mía y nadie puede evitarlo"

-Bloody french, you Rifle-Dropper. Where hell are you?!-

Francis se llevo una mano al pecho, como si las palabras realmente le afectaran.

-Yo también te amo Englaterre...- el sonido de varias voces de fondo le sacó una risilla maliciosa - podrías poner el altavoz si'l vous plaît, me parece que los demás quieren asegurarse que Mexique esté bien-

-Alex are you ok? Keep calm the hero help you?- fueron las primeras palabras que escucharon seguidas de algunos insultos del ingles por que el americano casi le había arrancado el teléfono.

-Amerique calma-

Alejandro le mando una de esas miradas que estremecían a cualquiera y el levanto las manos en forma de rendición pateándose mentalmente por cometer aquel desliz.

-Alexander esta perfectamente bien, solo quería discutir... ciertos... asuntitos~ con él- la sonrisa perversa se instalo en su rostro y le acerco un poco el teléfono para que rectificara sus palabras.

-Estoy bien... dejen de hacer un puto drama por todo- y tanto Estados Unidos como Rusia hubieran matado por ver el sonrojo del que solo Francia fue testigo.

-No se preocupen, se los regresare mañana. Italie procura que tu hermano no haga ninguna tontería y por favor no sean malos con los demás, ya saben lo densos que son para este tipo de cosas.-

-Ve~ -

Fue lo ultimo que escucharon antes de que el galo arrojara su teléfono por la ventana alegando que era una lastima por que le gustaba mucho, pero no quería arriesgarse a ser interrumpido por un paranoico norteamericano.

-¿Y se puede saber a donde chingados me llevas?- La verdad es que en cierto grado agradecía que el galo lo hubiera salvado de aquella situación, pero le entraban unos nervios enormes el verse yendo Dios sabría a donde con aquel rubio mano larga.

Francis rió un poco al notar el nerviosismo en aquella pregunta, no era la primera vez que alguien le preguntaba algo por el estilo, se acerco un poco mas logrando que el latino se pegara literalmente a la puerta.

-Tranquilo chère- trato de no reír, pero no pudo evitarlo del todo -aunque la idea de tenerte para mi es tentadora no estoy dispuesto a desatar la ira de los grandullones a los que tienes cautivados-

No muy convencido se acomodó mejor en el asiento, no confiaría del todo en en francés... ya una vez lo había hecho y eso casi le cuesta ser violado.

-Iremos a ver a Scott- dijo mientras le daba unas indicaciones al conductor, viendo como el menor sonreía un poco mas tranquilo.

* * *

Hola fans aquí Myo, quería informarles que ya hay una historia exclusiva del blog (checar en el perfil para la dirección) aparte tenemos que anunciarles que pronto va a haber nuevos fics, y que se sigue trabajando en la continuación de otros. Cualquier duda nos pueden mandar un MP a cambio Lorcán les mandará un beso y Leannán les dará un masaje, si quieren uno con final feliz ya es cuestión de que se lo digan.


End file.
